


Never Too Much

by naughtynoodle056 (80s_ghost_boi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Belly Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hedonism, LOTS of weed lmaooo, Recreational Drug Use, Restaurants, Stuffing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80s_ghost_boi/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: It's the 1980s and Seraphina is a part time waitress in a little retro themed restaurant. She's greeted one night by a very attractive new customer in a leather jacket. There's instant sparks, lots of fluff, and a closeted feeder pining for someone with a big appetite.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sera and Ilene are both 18 here, it's November 1988, and it's about 6 months since their high school graduation
> 
> [ Artwork for this](http://fav.me/ddoyx2m)

It’s a dark rainy November evening, and Uniquely Sleek, a retro diner where Seraphina worked as a waitress, was pretty quiet. They didn’t tend to get a lot of activity during this time of night, usually just some occasional stragglers here and there. Despite it being a bit taxing at times, Sera genuinely enjoyed working there, most of the customers the establishment drew in were very friendly, and it was generally a rather peaceful spot.

Sera was busy wiping down the counters when a customer strolled in, struggling to close their umbrella. They were tall and lean, dressed in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans cuffed at the ankles. Finally, after a moment, they got it shut, and they were revealed to be a young lady around Sera’s age. She tried not to gawk at her as she ran her fingers through her thick red hair and glanced over at her. 

"Hey there lil lady…"

"W-welcome to Uniquely Sleek" Sera fumbled for a menu. "Wh- what's your name?"

"I'm Ilene, it's nice to meet ya" she glanced down at her name tag. "Sera!"

"It's n-nice to meet you too,,, Pl- please excuse me while I find a seat for you!"

She led Ilene to a booth, purposefully choosing one where she'd still be in her line of sight. 

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Just a Coke is fine, darling"

Sera went to retrieve her drink, her face flushing. Gosh, she’d never seen a customer so… _alluring_ before. She snuck a glance at her as Ilene ran her fingers through her thick red hair. Sera’s heart thundered in her chest.

“Are you alright?” Stella, a fellow server, asked, noticing how shaky Sera looked.

“Never better!” she chirped, a little too quickly. Stella glanced over at Ilene, back at Sera, then rolled her eyes.

“She’s all yours, tiger” Stella went back into the kitchen. “I’d recommend looking less like you’re sweating buckets”

Sera pouted. “Don’t be so _rude_ , god…”

Sera took a moment to recollect herself before coming back with Ilene’s drink. 

“Have you decided what you’d like?” Sera asked her with a smile as she sat Ilene’s drink down.

“Hmm” Ilene studied the menu for a moment longer before saying “I guess I’ll go with you guys’ signature bacon cheeseburger”

“A wonderful choice, would you like fries or onion rings?”

“Oooo, fries, please!”

“Sure thing!” 

“Thanks darling” Ilene handed over the menu and winked at Sera. Sera offered a very shy smile before rushing back towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ilene’s ears burned ever so slightly. Geez that waitress was cute, why didn’t she say anything else??

She devised a plan to try wooing her waitress. The more she ordered, the more the waitress would have to _return_. She was pretty famished as it was and the food here looked and sounded real good...

Ilene studied the decorations on the wall while waiting for her food to be prepared. She gazed out the window at the steady rain outside and soaked in the ambiance of the cozy diner. Sera watched from a distance longingly. She couldn't quite explain it, but there was something different about this Ilene gal. She'd seen a lot of pretty faces come and go here but this one really stood out to her…

"Hey!"

She was startled out of her daydream by Stella waving her hand in front of her face. 

"Huh??"

Stella rolled her eyes. "I hope you've thought of something to say, because today's your lucky day." She gestured towards the kitchen. "The food's nearly done, and since it's late I doubt you'll have many tables to wait. 

"Which means…?"

"I mean if you guys hit it off or whatever I'll cover for you" she smirked a little.

Seraphina blushed. "Oh jeez, _whatever_ , Stella-" The other just grinned and strolled into the kitchen to check on the food.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She'd be fine, Ilene seemed really cool and nice, there was no need to worry… Her cheeks began to burn. _But she's so fucking h o t,,,_

Meanwhile, Ilene was lost in her own daydream. She continued to stare out the window at the steady rain. She adored the atmosphere of it all, the retro feel, the leather seats, the faint scent of food cooking, the sound of distant dishes being moved around and old timey love songs playing. She couldn't help but also think of the waitress Sera. She was so cute with her curly hair tied up in a puffy ponytail, her button nose, her big almond eyes… she caught herself thinking about running her fingers through her hair and her ears burned a little. She _really_ wanted at least her number, but found herself realizing that flirting was much harder when it's not just to tease.

She was brought back to earth by her stomach grumbling. She brushed her hand against her stomach. It was mostly flat and hidden behind her jeans. Fortunately for her, Sera was returning to her table with a big plate and smiling.

"Thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoy~"

Ilene felt her mouth start to water when the scent of the bacon and seasoning hit her nose, and it kicked into overdrive the second her plate was in front of her. The portions were a tad bigger than she expected; there were more fries than she expected, and the patty and buns were _thick._

"Thanks!" She didn't hesitate to dig in, reaching for her burger.

Sera stood for a second and blushed, and noticed Stella was in earshot, cleaning a table. She steadied her breathing, then asked shyly "I'm uh… I'm on break right now, do you mind if I sit here?"

Stella grinned but didn't look up.

Ilene couldn't hide her face lighting up. "Sure!"

Sera smiled and sat across from her. "Not to sound weird, but I feel like I recognize you…?" 

Ilene popped a few French fries into her mouth as she thought. "Hmm… I think we went to the same high school?"

"Willowsten?"

"Yeah!" Ilene picked up her burger. It had some weight to it, but looked and smelled delicious. At Last started to play on the radio as Ilene took a big bite. Her teeth crunched through the lettuce and bacon and sank into the tomato and burger. She felt the juices dribble down her chin a bit as she chewed, lost in the sauce both figuratively and literally.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" she said before sticking a few more fries into her mouth. Sera felt herself staring at Ilene, but couldn't avert her gaze. She was internally thankful that Ilene was too caught up in her food to notice the waitress gawking at her. Well, either that or she was so cool she didn't care…

In reality, Ilene was just _really_ hungry. Both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the music and each other's presence while Ilene went in on her meal. She tried to show some restraint, but then remembered, wait a second, she was eating in a restaurant. Across from a waitress. She saw people eat all the time, there was nothing to worry about! Why did she feel so weird...?

Sera sensed that Ilene had let her guard down a bit as she sped up a bit in pace, stuffing a few more ketchup dipped fries in her mouth and taking another greedy bite of her burger. She paused for a minute and undid her belt to make a little more room. Sera noticed and looked away quickly, blushing.

After she got about halfway through, she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, under the table, once again gazing out the window. She wasn't usually out this late; despite enjoying a night out on the town with friends, she also cherished being curled up in the house at night. She did find herself sometimes staring up at her ceiling, longing for the touch of another gal. Sadly, there weren't a lot of young adult women her age that were _into_ other women- at least, not that she knew of. She just happened to take another way home than usual and noticed the little diner there. As she continued to chow down, she silently regretted not noticing this place here sooner, the LGBT friendly atmosphere was heavenly.

"Oh dear, I should probably get back to work" Sera blurted out as she glanced at the clock and noticed a great deal of time had gone by. Ilene was startled back into reality, and realized she had just one bite of burger and a few fries left. She hadn't realized just how much she'd eaten, but now she felt the weight in her stomach. She quickly undid the button, unable to hold back a sigh of relief. Her stomach poked out even further and she rubbed it a little. 

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Ilene said playfully, subtly tugging her shirt down over her potbelly. 

Sera blushed hard, but replied with "Well…"

Ilene found herself reaching for the dessert menu. "Well….. what leftover desserts do you guys have?"

Sera couldn't keep a smile from creeping across her face. "Well, I know for a fact there's a slice of apple pie left…"

Ilene eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Well, if you're up to it, pie a la mode is an option"

Ilene knew she probably shouldn't, she was already pretty full from the burgers and fries alone. However… she also wasn't really the type to turn down food. And she really wanted to talk to Sera some more.

Sera practically floated back to the kitchen in a state of near euphoria. 

"Look at you, hitting it off with a customer" Stella said, beaming. "And we get to sell the last bit of dessert tonight? Incredible."

"Thanks," Sera ducked her head, flustered. "She's so cool and nice and,,, oh gosh I think I wanna go out with her,"

Stella's eyebrows jumped up. "You guys are such romantics…" she shook her head. "I may not be into it for myself, but I know chemistry when I see it. Go for it."

Sera inhaled deeply. "Thank you for your support, i,,, I needed that…" she peeked over Stella's shoulder. "How much pie is left?"

"To be honest it's nearly enough to be two, but uh," she glanced in Ilene's direction. "I get the sense that she really likes food."

Sera stifled a giggle. "Okay fine, and she can also always take it home!" She silently hoped she didn't.

Meanwhile, Ilene was slightly slouched, rubbing her bloated belly. She'd finished her soda after Sera had left and was quietly regretting it, her stomach was stretched out even further and gurgling. Thank god she'd drank it slowly through her meal but now…

She had an idea. She slowly scooted out of the booth, zipped her jacket up, and strolled over towards the counter where Stella was.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna go out for a smoke, but I'll be back in"

Stella smiled. "Heh, thanks for the heads up, miss."

Ilene stood under the awning, then took out a deep purple dugout. She also noticed some subtle pro cannabis art around this part of town, so that, plus the dark rainy night made her feel more at ease to smoke. Ilene wasn't new to marijuana, but was pretty new to smoking in public so openly. It made her feel pretty badass, and everything just felt so much better too.

She felt all her problems melt away with each long drag she took. She caught herself off guard with too hard of a pull and started coughing. Sera had been gazing out at Ilene, admiring how aesthetic she looked. She couldn't hold back a little giggle at Ilene coughing though.

Sure enough, she returned about 7 minutes later, feeling light as a feather and full of new vigor. 

Sera came over a minute or two after Ilene sat back down. "You're just in time for dessert!"

"Sweet, I can't wait to eat a l-" her eyes widened a little at the _generous_ portion of pie in front of her. A big scoop of ice cream melted over the top and sides. Jesus fuck it looked amazing, she was tempted to risk it all…

"I hope you enjoy~"

Ilene picked up her fork tentatively, studying the thick slice of pie. Maybe her eyes were just fooling her due to already being pretty full?

She took a spoon and got a piece of pie topped with ice cream. She may have been hesitant at first, but she was hooked at the first bite. The buttery flaky crust… the sweet apple filling… the cold creamy vanilla ice cream…

Ilene lowkey forgot anyone else was around as she savored each bite. If this was the pie after simply being reheated, this pie freshly baked must have been _godly._ She ignored her stomach grumbling as the ice cream mixed with the soda, but she didn't care. She readjusted in the seat to make room for her growing stomach as she stuffed spoonful after spoonful into her mouth. Sera watched from a safe distance, her face burning harder as she heard the little noises Ilene made and the blissful grin on her face. 

She stopped about halfway through, a sharp pain shooting through her side. _Shit._ She slouched further in her seat, her stomach bulging out even further. Her shirt, which originally fit comfortably, was starting to feel taut around her bloated middle, and a small strip of flesh was beginning to poke out from under it. She tugged her shirt down over her belly again as she stifled a belch. She slowly scooted out the booth and struggled to look casual as she tried not to waddle towards the restroom.

Once she closed the door, she heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God,,," she moaned, slumping against the door and panting. She unzipped her jacket and rubbed her stomach shamelessly, letting out a massive belch and groan immediately after. She continued rubbing her swollen belly, letting out belch after belch in an effort to clear up at least _some_ room.

"Thank god I'm alone,,," she moaned before another burp rumbled out. After a few smaller ones, she felt significantly better. She slowly walked out and back to her table, and more importantly, the rest of her dessert.

She sat with her legs apart to make room for her stomach, which was peeking out of her shirt ever so slightly. She slowly ate spoonful after spoonful, rubbing her gurgling stomach, eyes closed, 

Meanwhile, Sera was silently hidden away in a stall, bewildered. She'd gone in for a brief break, but panicked when she heard footsteps approaching and panicked further when she realized it was Ilene. She held her breath as Ilene proclaimed her gratitude for privacy, and Sera's face burned from her cheeks to her ears. 

She lowkey felt like being a waitress for about a year and a half had also impacted this, but she thought it was cute when people ate a lot. Like… _really_ cute. Guys, gals, somewhere in between or different, she didn't care, she loved the look on people's faces as they blissfully enjoyed tasty food. 

Unable to resist, Sera left her stall after what felt like an acceptable amount of time, washed her hands, then stepped out of the restroom.

An empty plate stared back at Ilene. Ilene was fully slumped against the seat, gut hanging out of her t shirt, jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. A soft belch rumbled up as she rubbed her stomach.

"Do you need a take home box o- oh,,," Sera's eyes widened as she noticed the very empty plate and a very full Ilene. Well, at this point, full was an understatement. The poor gal was practically wedged in the booth by her heavily distended middle. Her eyelids felt heavy and her gut heavier as she groaned. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but everything was just so good…

"I, uh, I guess I should g-get you the check-" Sera stammered. Ilene gave a strained "okay,,," as a response, still rubbing her stomach. Sera tried not to make it obvious how flustered she was as she turned and headed towards the counter.

_Oh my god she's even hotter!!_

Meanwhile, Ilene felt her own face flush. She was pretty embarrassed about stuffing her face here, to the point where now it was _clear_ she was stuffed, her jacket now near impossible to zip up over her bulging food baby. Her t shirt now came down to only just under her belly button, and she already knew she had no hope of getting her jeans buttoned up for the rest of the night. Sera returned with the check and handed it to Ilene.

"Th-thank you for dining at Uniquely Sleek's,,, C,, Come back soon!" They both held the check and made eye contact. Sera's big blue eyes gazed into Ilene's dark green ones. They stared for a moment too long, and both looked away, flustered.

"Th,, thanks," Ilene couldn't stifle a yawn.

"Uhm, you can rest here for a little bit if you'd like, there's usually no one around a half hour before closing and we got most of the stuff taken care of earlier…" Sera blurted out, forcing herself to keep eye contact. "I feel bad you have a stomachache, do you need an antacid or?"

Ilene blushed harder, but said "I-it's okay- *hic*... I usually eat a little too much around this time of year anyway," 

She giggled nervously and patted her belly. Sera's eyes latched onto the other's waist as she continued patting it gently.

"And it's not your fault I *hic* really like food… too much for my own good, heh" a soft belch worked its way up from her gurgling gut.

She moaned and put her head down after Sera cleared her table. At any other restaurant, Ilene would be mortified to be this level of stuffed in front of another person. However, there was something about the cozy atmosphere that made her feel comfortable. There was also something about Sera that she couldn't put her finger on…

Her eyelids quickly drooped shut and Ilene drifted off to sleep.

"Gosh, Stella, isn't she _dreamy_ ?"

Stella glanced over at the sleeping patron then raised an eyebrow at Sera.

"Yeah… sure…"

She was a bit surprised when what felt like a small hand was tapping her.

"Hmm?"

"H-hi, um, the store closes in about 10 minutes…"

Ilene rubbed her eyes. "Wha…. How long have I been here?"

"An additional half hour, you uh, fell asleep rather fast"

Ilene felt her face flush. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"No no, it's okay! Better for you to doze off here than on the road" she smiled nervously, then fumbled for something in her apron.

"H-here, h-have a nice night" Sera slipped a piece of paper onto her table and scurried into the kitchen. Ilene, inquisitive, leaned forward slightly and picked it up. She felt her ears burn as she opened it and saw that, lo and behold, Sera had given her her phone number. She slipped it into her jacket pocket, her cheeks still bright red. She sighed and slowly wriggled out of the booth. Her belly bounced into the table and she blushed profusely. After what felt like an embarrassingly long time, she weaseled her way out. Unfortunately for her, standing dislodged a large pocket of air that slipped up and out as a rather long burp.

"....fuck"

She started towards the door, face still burning, trying hard not to waddle. She noticed Sera, now in a fluffy yellow sweater, also headed towards the door. Ilene held it open for her, smiling sheepishly. Her belly gurgled unhappily and strained against her shirt, jacket still unzipped.

Sera couldn't help but take a good long look at the other's distended middle. Her cheeks grew hot as she imagined rubbing Ilene's pale distended stomach.

Ilene wobbled towards her car and fumbled slightly with the keys before opening the front door. She had to put her seat back quite a bit to make room for her now massive potbelly. She noticed that Sera was now standing at the bus stop alone.

Ilene fastened her seatbelt and after a bit of readjusting, started the car and pulled up slowly next to Sera.

"Hey, uh, you want me to give you a ride?" 

Sera's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of chilly and might rain some more later, and public transportation at night isn't always the most reliable…"

Sera couldn't argue with that.

"I'm sure your place can't be far from mine" Ilene was taking a gamble here but decided it was worth it. 

"I live on 7th Avenue"

"Perfect, I live on 5th" Ilene grinned. 

Sera tried not to look overly excited as she climbed in. 

Ilene leaned her seat back a bit, trying not to look too uncomfortable. 

"Man,,, I'm stuffed… I gotta come here more often though, the food was gr-" she cut herself off with a sudden hiccup.

"fuck,,uh,,,,great… especially dessert," she felt her face burn again as she stared hard at her steering wheel.

Sera giggled. "I'm glad you loved it so much, heh"

Ilene pulled out the parking lot and down the street. "Yeah, dollface it was amazing"

Sera blushed and pushed her bangs out of her eye. "I'm so flattered… I uh, I actually made it myself"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Sera beamed. "I was nervous because this was our first time selling mine, but everybody loved it!!"

Ilene continued cruising down the street, a gentle but steady rain falling from the sky. She felt herself relaxing a bit as they passed by other businesses closing up for the night and many trees. As Ilene began to slow at an upcoming stoplight, Sera snuck a peek at the other's waistline. She noticed pale flesh poking out over her unfastened jeans and from under her jacket and shirt. Ilene noticed Sera's gaze and tried to subtly tug her shirt down since she had no hope of getting her pants re-buttoned.

"Hey, um…" Sera turned away, fiddling with her hair. "Oh, this seems to be my street!" Ilene slowed down.

"Which house is it?"

"Ah, it's the one down at the very end!"

Ilene slowly pulled up to the last house on the block, one that looked like it was painted yellow (however it was a little hard to tell in the rain.)

Sera turned to Ilene and looked up into her eyes. "It was very nice meeting you, Ilene, I hope I hear from you again soon~" 

Ilene couldn't hide the big goofy grin creeping across her face. "It was great meeting you too, Sera, and no worries, I'll call tomorrow sometime after 9" she gave a little sheepish laugh. "I uhm… I kind of sleep in a lot"

Sera giggled. "That's okay, I don't mind." She climbed out the car and started towards her door. "Good night, Ilene"

"Good night!"

Sera turned before she reached her door.

"Oh… and uh,,, I hope your stomach feels better!" she blurted out before turning back towards the door and unlocking it.

Ilene felt her cheeks flushing as she realized she'd been absentmindedly nursing her belly, but managed to respond with an equally awkward "Thanks,,"

Once she was sure Sera was in the house safely, Ilene heaved a sigh before pulling off to her own street. She was very grateful it was only a couple blocks over because she was _exhausted._

After about 5 minutes, Ilene was in the house. Getting out of the car and into the house proved to be a bit of a chore; she wasn't nearly as overstuffed as she'd been about 45 minutes earlier, but she still felt like she'd swallowed a bowling ball. She still looked like it too, her shirt nowhere near close to covering her stomach now. She changed into some boxer shorts and an old flannel over a sports bra. She flopped onto her bed and quickly dropped off to sleep, dreaming of the cute waitress she'd met that night.

Meanwhile, Sera lay awake in her own bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to music on the radio. She hoped that tonight she'd dream of Ilene, and longed for her voice over the phone the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilene woke up the next morning in a puddle of her own drool. 

"ZZ- ngl,,, fuck... what time is it??"

She glanced over at the clock, which read 8:37. Huh. She couldn't help but smile to herself a little as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Not bad for someone who got in relatively late last night. Rays of sunshine peeked through the blinds and she heard her roommate and life long best friend Shay already in the kitchen. She stood in an old grey sleep t-shirt that read "LET'S GET PHYSICAL" and pajama shorts. Shay was several inches shorter than Ilene, her Hispanic background gifting her with warm tan skin. Her bangs hid one of her eyes, and her nails had chipped black polish.

"Hey, Ilene" Shay said, making herself a cup of coffee. "Have fun last night?"

"How'd you know I went out?" Ilene asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I heard you come in. You were rather noisy." She took a sip.

"Oh,,, my bad" She said quietly, blushing a little. "I went out to eat"

Shay's eyes wandered down to her waist. "You must've been hungry last night"

Ilene twiddled her thumbs. "I-I went to this little restaurant last night and met the prettiest waitress-" She tugged at her shirt, trying to hide her little potbelly, but it was too late, Shay had already seen it.

"Why am I not shocked?" she smirked. "Of course you'd fall for one, foodie"

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon" she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, guess what I got yesterday?"

"Indigestion?" She strolled towards the living room.

"Fuck you, I got this" she proudly flashed Sera's phone number.

Shay grinned. "Bitchin'. I'm impressed"

"No gal can resist the leather jacket" she threw up finger guns. Shay rolled her eyes and wandered out the room. 

She turned on the television to kill time until 9am, antsy. She half tuned into the rerun of The Smurfs while staring at the paper Sera had given her last night. She daydreamed of getting to see her again, thinking of all the witty things she’d say. Her other roommate Xander, sat down on the couch next to her with a bowl of Lucky Charms. 

"Good morning, Ilene" his dark hair was hiding part of his face. He was a bit taller than Shay but still shorter than Ilene, wearing a yellow t shirt and blue pajama pants.

"Good mornin', Xander" Ilene said, fidgeting with her hands. 

"Feeling antsy?"

"Ah,,, I have a phone call I gotta make after 9…" her eyes darted back to the TV screen.

"It's a ~girl~" Shay called out from the other room.

"Oooo, look at you, picking up gals"

"God, whatever" Ilene's cheeks burned. "I'm just waiting to call her, shit"

"You two must have really hit it off yesterday"

Ilene's eyes zipped back towards the others before she laughed nervously. "Y-yeahhhhh… totally,,"

"You look tense" Xander said empathetically. "Wanna smoke with us?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

A couple puffs later and Ilene felt a lot better, and before she knew it, it was 9 o clock. 

Ilene climbed off the couch and went for the phone. Her hands trembled only slightly as she punched in the numbers Sera wrote to her. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Ilene... uh, is this Sera?" Ilene ignored Shay and Xander looking on in anticipation in the background.

"It is" on the other end of the line, Sera was smiling. "Good morning, how are you?"

"Even better now that I get to talk to you"

She giggled. "That's good to hear~"

Ilene grinned. "So, what's up?"

"I was actually going to ask you if you were busy"

"No" she rubbed her eyes a little, glancing back towards the others. "I just woke up not too long ago, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet-" 

"Wanna come over?" 

The questions nearly blindsided Ilene. "wh-really?"

"I'm making pancakes, I'd be more than happy to share"

"Totally..."

"Awesome, I'll talk to you later, Ilene"

"B-bye"

Ilene dropped the phone back onto the receiver. "Holy shit…"

Sera hung the phone up and skipped back toward the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Ilene ran to her room to get dressed. She tugged on a band t shirt and her leather jacket. She tugged on her jeans, which hugged her hips and thighs. At least her stomach looked like it was mostly back to normal. She yanked her Converse on before grabbing her keys and backpack and out the door. The crisp autumn morning air hit her face immediately and the ground still smelled of dew and the previous night's rain. She took a moment to soak it in before walking over to her Camaro.

She hopped in her car and started the engine. She tuned the radio to a station playing Eurythmics before pulling off into the street. She hummed along to Sweet Dreams as she made the quick ride over to Sera's. She was barely through the chorus when she arrived on her street.

Ilene nervously adjusted her t-shirt after stepping out of the car. Breakfast with Seraphina… her eyes fell upon the yellow door. Her yellow door. She also noticed the trees around her house sporting yellow, red, and orange leaves. A little blue birdhouse hung from one of the trees, and a couple mini pumpkins lined the stairs. 

Ilene slowly walked up to the door and knocked. There was a pause before she heard soft footsteps approach, pause again, then open the door.

"Ilene!" Sera beamed. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a pale pink scrunchie and she wore a colorful sweater to match. Her chestnut skin practically glowed in the morning sunlight, and a denim skirt.

"Like, totally" she grinned. "I'd never turn down breakfast"

"Well you're just in luck" Sera cooed. She motioned for Ilene to come in. Ilene stepped in to the door and took in the mauve walls and various house plants. A radio in the corner softly played gentle pop music, and the TV droned on a random sitcom. The floral print curtains were parted to let in the sunlight. Ilene caught the faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon in the air, as the scents of breakfast wafted in and overpowered it. She smelled pancakes, but her nose also caught the scent of bacon and sausage.

"It smells amazing in here..." 

Sera led Ilene to the couch. "Breakfast is almost ready, just wait here, darling"

Ilene waited patiently and listened to the gentle music as Sera disappeared into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later Sera returned with a grinder and lighter in hand.

"I noticed you smoke yesterday, I'm glad I'm not the only one" she placed them on the table.

Ilene's eyes widened. "You smoke pot too?"

Sera nodded, opening up her grinder and setting it down. "Helps with my anxiety." She walked over to a closet and ducked inside, pulling out a small pink bong. 

"I thought it'd be fun to maybe smoke a little and eat breakfast while watching TV" 

"Sounds good to me~"

After it was filled, Ilene and Sera passed the bowl back and forth. Both coughed and wheezed as the room filled with sweet, minty smoke.

"Time for breakfast~" Sera strolled back into the kitchen, and returned with a plate stacked high with thick, fluffy pancakes. She sat it down on the table and went back to the kitchen, bringing back scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"This was gonna be for me and my best friend, but she had to leave a rain check" Sera said as she placed forks and knives down and a big bottle of maple syrup.

"Here you go!" she cooed while pacing a couple pancakes on a paper plate, a few sausage links and slices of bacon, and a hearty spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks love" Ilene reached for the syrup and drizzled it over the pancakes. Everything smelled just divine, and she didn't hesitate to dig in. Sera tuned into an episode of Scooby Doo before beginning to eat her pancakes. 

The soft, buttery pancakes tasted like irresistible maple clouds, the sweet balancing well with the salty bacon and slightly spicy sausage. 

Sera's eyes wandered down to Ilene's waist, which was filling out every so slightly. 

"Dude, you're an amazing cook"

Sera felt her face flush. "Oh, you're just being nice~"

"No way man, I want more" she cleaned her plate before piling on more food and diving right back in. She felt her belly round out slowly but surely, making her jeans feel rather uncomfortable. Sera noticed too, her eyes wandering down to Ilene's stomach, which was beginning to bulge outwards rather noticeably. 

_Man, I'm getting full..._ Ilene thought, rubbing her belly. Her stomach was peeking out from under her t shirt ever so slightly, and the button on her jeans felt like they were digging into her waist. Despite her statement, she grabbed yet another pancake and more bacon. It was already on her plate… she couldn't just let it sit there.

After finishing a particularly large bite, Ilene said "I promise my personality doesn't revolve just around eating"

Sera snickered. "I thought you just like, had the munchies"

"I doooo" she cooed before stuffing another bite of pancake into her mouth. "And I just really like your cooking."

"Flattery will get you nowhere~" Sera's eyes once again wandered down to Ilene's waist. Her stomach was filled nearly to the max. It took her a moment to peel her eyes away.

"I'm serious! It's like, magical!!" Ilene sank into the couch, a low belch escaping past her maple coated lips. Her hands idly went to her swollen gurgling stomach.

"I… I need to chill… I'm stuffed" she reached down towards her jeans. "I can't take it anymore" Ilene whined before undoing the button and letting her tummy poke out even further. A loud sudden belch ripped out of her stomach. "E-excuse me,,," she murmured as she rubbed her belly.

Sera looked away and ignored her burning cheeks.

"Well then, lets veg~" She said, her hand inching towards Ilene's.

The redhead felt her cheeks flushing as she continued to nurse her distended middle. Two meals back to back completely stuffed, Ilene couldn't believe it. 

Sera couldn't believe it either. Ilene looked like she had last night; stuffed, swollen, and oh so sweet. She couldn't get the thought of touching Ilene's belly out of her head. The causal setting allowed her to feel less afraid to initiate touch.

"Where does it all go?" Sera poked Ilene's side gently. Ilene's face turned pink. 

"No idea..." she let out another soft belch.

Sera stared at the other's stomach, creeping her hand towards Ilene's leg. Ilene gently picked up Sera's hand and placed it on her lap. She liked her touch- she wanted her touch more desperately than she expected.

Sera turned to face Ilene on the couch and placed her hand on Ilene's tummy. She shivered with pleasure as Sera gently rubbed it. "You looked like you could use a hand" 

Ilene's heart accelerated a bit as Sera continued to touch her. "I overdid it"

"Again?" Sera teased. Ilene laughed sheepishly.

"I meet the prettiest waitress ever and score my dream date only to end up nearly bursting out of my clothes again"

This line sent shock waves through Sera's system and she trembled slightly. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't wanna have to be rolled everywhere" she joked, her face flushing as she feebly tugged down her shirt. 

“Well, don’t sweat it, love, feeding people is my job!” She caught her little freudian slip a tad too late, but Ilene just laughed.

“I guess you’ve got me there”

The two cuddled together for a while and watched TV before the phone rang, yanking them out of their trance. Sera disappeared into the other room to answer it. Ilene once again yanked her shirt down, stifling another belch that rose out of her. She returned a little later. "Oh gosh I hate to cut things short, but I have to head out in an hour or so, I have to go to the store"

She took Ilene by the hand before quietly saying "This date was wonderful..."

Ilene smiled before struggling to get to her feet. "Thank you for inviting me, love" She tugged her jacket back on before saying "Do you wanna go out again?"

“I thought you’d never ask”

~~~

"I'm hoooome" Ilene announced in a sing songy as she shut the front door to her place and hung her jacket up. 

"How'd it go?" Shay strolled into the front room. 

"Amazing, we ate breakfast and watched cartoons"

"I can tell" she poked Ilene's bloated stomach, causing Ilene to hiccup and belch. "Are your pants fuckin unbuttoned??"

Ilene rolled her eyes and slowly walked towards her room. "Don't worry about it, I'm taking a nap" She shut the door and yanked her jeans off, sighing in relief. She flopped down on her back and rubbed her stomach, groaning quietly. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Ilene to eat more during the fall months, but this year had been different. Now that she was out on her own, no family members were around to scrutinize her tendency to overeat a little. Despite that, she’d always been thin, lanky until recently, adulthood bringing on more prominent hips. Because of that, a lot of her older jeans that used to be almost loose on her hugged her body more than they used to in high school. She crawled under the covers, cradling her heavy belly. She worked up a few more belches as she reflected on her morning. Part of her couldn't help but ponder Sera's statement; _Feeding people is my job!_. Maybe she was just stoned and overthinking, but she made kind of a weird face after saying that, what was that all about?? Her eyelids fluttered as she imagined Sera’s soft gentle touch, lulled to sleep by her breakfast date. She dreamed of all the possible next dates they'd have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for the nice comments on chapter 1 they meant a lot <3


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since the pancake date, and Ilene and Seraphina had had a couple more dates after that day. One was a morning walk around the neighborhood, the second a date to the movies. They both agreed to see The Breakfast Club and Ilene accidentally drank a little too much soda. Her stomach felt bloated and sloshy after they left the theater that day, and she had a hard time keeping burps down. She was a little embarrassed, but Sera thought it was funny (and cute). 

The sun shined into the living room as Ilene, Xander, and Shay sat together on the couch.

"I'm kind of hungry..." Ilene said after a long drag on her joint. She passed it to Shay.

"When aren't you hungry" she teased before taking her turn. "But to be fair, I am, too"

"I kind of wanna go out to eat” Xander remarked before puffing a few times and coughing. 

Ilene sat for a moment before her eyes lit up with delight. “I know exactly where we can go!”

She stood up abruptly and headed towards her room. “Get dressed, lunch is on me today!”

Meanwhile at Uniquely Sleek, Sera was nearing the end of a 10 - 2:30 shift. She glanced at the clock, 1:27. She sighed as she continued wiping down a table. It’d been moderately busy that morning, but now it was dragging a bit. She wasn’t exactly shocked that there wasn’t a huge rush during a Tuesday afternoon, but that didn’t stop her from wishing that some more people other than older couples would visit.

She gazed out the window and watched the leaves fall off the trees in the parking lot. She noticed a familiar looking Camaro pulling into the parking lot. 

Out of the passenger seat stepped out a Hispanic girl Sera’s age in a black band t-shirt, black cuffed jeans, and Converse with a dark jean jacket decorated with a few pins. Her long dyed hair hung in a high ponytail held in place by a scrunched. A chubby pale similarly dressed guy got out of the back seat and closed the door, and finally climbed out Ilene, proudly donning her leather jacket and plain black t-shirt. Sera felt her heart skip a beat and her face flush.

“Uniquely Sleek?” Shay asked after shutting her car door and squinting up at the sign. 

“I don’t think I’ve eaten here before” Xander chimed in.

“The food here is _amazing_ you guys I swear!!” Ilene beamed before opening the door for her friends.

Sera took a deep breath as she watched the hostess sit them down at the counter with a line of stools. They were only a couple feet away from her, so she took a deep breath before taking her chance and heading over.

“Ilene! I’m so glad to see you!!” Sera said happily, maybe too happily. “And you brought friends?”

Ilene nodded eagerly, and Sera noticed her eyes were a little red and glazed over.

“They had to see for themselves how great this place is...”

Xander and Shay glanced at each other with a small smirk then back at Ilene. “No wonder you wanted to come here so badly”

“Dude,, c’mon,,,”

“I’m Shay,” she said, offering a wave. And this is Xander”

Xander smiled, his eyes a bit squinted. Now that she looked a bit closer, she noticed that Shay’s eyes were drooping a little too. 

_They’re baked out of their minds, aren't they…_ . Sera couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit envious as she was dying for a smoke break, but at least this meant that her last hour wouldn’t be dull.

“What can I get you guys to drink?” she asked.

“I’ll have... a Coke, please…" Shay said after scanning the menu.

“ooh me too!” 

"I'll just have water, please"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back!" She scurried off towards the kitchen.

"The burgers here are crazy good, dude" Ilene swooned, flipping through the menu. "I think imma get a bacon double cheeseburger"

"You _would_ ."

"Shut up, I'm hungry" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm like… dying for some chicken tenders right now but if I give you a tender Ilene will you share a bite or two of your burger?" Shay asked.

"Oh my god yes" Ilene beamed. "I haven't even tried the chicken here I bet it's dope"

Xander continued to study his menu. Sera returned shortly with drinks. 

"Have you three decided on what your lunch will be?"

"Why yes we have~" Shay and Xander exchanged knowing looks as Ilene coolly placed her menu down and said "heh… that _double decker delight_ is looking quite delightful today…"

Sera felt her heart skip a beat. 

"Fries or Onion rings?"

"Hmm… Onion rings, please"

"Alright" Sera scribbled it down on her notepad, ignoring her burning cheeks before looking up. "And for you?" She looked up at Shay.

"I'll have the chicken tenders and fries, please."

Sera wrote it down before looking up at Xander.

"And for you, dear?"

Xander stared blankly at his menu. Shay waved her hand in front of his face and he zoned back in.

"Wha-? Oh, I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out trying to decide what I wanted…" He laughed nervously. "Two hot dogs and onion rings, please."

"Alright, thank you!" Sera chirped before heading back to the kitchen.

"Don't be a stranger~" Ilene said with a smile. Sera couldn’t help but giggle. 

"God, you've got it bad, huh?" Shay raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, don't be like that"

"Hey, I think it's a good thing. I know its been like 30 seconds but she already seems better than your ex-"

" _Hush,_ " she felt her stomach growl and she grimaced. "Gimme a break, Shay, that was high school"

"And she was a bitch, your point?"

Ilene rolled her eyes. "Whatever, man, I'm gonna go smoke."

She slid out of her seat and headed towards the door. Once back in her car, she pulled out her one hitter and dugout. She flipped through a few radio stations before settling on Killer Queen, then grabbed a lighter and smoked up. 

She leaned back in her seat and sighed contentedly (once the coughing stopped of course). She beamed as she pictured how good the food was gonna be (and how cute Sera looked in her uniform…)

She strolled back in a few minutes later with a wide grin on her face.

"Did I miss anything?'

"Nah, but you've got the right idea there, man" she gestured for Ilene's keys.

She tossed them over. "Knock yourself out"

Shay and Xander grinned and dipped out to the car.

A few moments later Sera walked over.

"Hey, your food should be ready really soon" she said, then looked around.

"Oh, Xander and Shay will be right back" Ilene smiled at her. "And I can't wait, I'm _starving_ ..."

Just a few moments later, Sera was rounding the corner with a massive serving plate in hand. Ilene perked up, her leg bouncing up and down rapidly and a smile grew across her face.

"Alrighty, Xander, here's your hot dogs…" she passed his plate containing two grilled hot dogs on fluffy potato roll accompanied with a generous amount of onion rings. 

"...Shay, your chicken tenders…" she gently sat her plate in front of her. Four large chicken tenders and golden fries started back at her.

"And your burger, Ilene~" she placed Ilene's plate in front of her, her smile growing a little wider. 

She stifled a giggle as she noticed the bewildered looks on the others' faces, who'd all seemed to have underestimated the size of the sandwich.

They snapped out of it after Sera chirped "Enjoy your meal!" shortly after and chorused a round of "thank you"s.

"Dang, girl, that's a fuckin' _lot_ " Shay said.

"I know…" Ilene practically had hearts in her eyes. She struggled slightly to pick it up before passing it to Shay. She took a relatively small bite.

"Damn.." she said after a while of chewing. "This is really good"

"I told you!!" Ilene took a massive bite. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head.

"Holy shit, this is bitchin'"

She popped some fries into her mouth and joked around with her pals, quickly losing track of how much she was eating, too swept up in how good it all was.

The button on her dark jeans pressed into her belly as more of her burger disappeared down her throat. The others ate at a rather steady pace, but it was nothing compared to Ilene.

Sera popped up to check on them soon after.

"How are you three enjoying your meal?"

"It's amazing"

"I think I have a new restaurant to go to now"

Ilene had a huge mouthful of burger, so she just gave an eager thumbs-up. Sera beamed. 

"I'm so glad to hear that, it's always nice seeing new faces around here" she smirked "especially people around my age, heh, I've met tons of people twice or even thrice my age, but there's just something about people that you can relate to that's just so different, ya know?"

The others nodded through mouthfuls of food.

"Heh, anyways, lemme top off you guys' drinks~"

Ilene quickly took a long sip from her cup after Sera refilled it, not noticing her stomach once again poking out in front of her. It wasn't long before she picked up her hefty burger again, and lifted it toward her mouth. Sera stood gawking at her from a distance, swearing to herself quietly as her face started burning again. She quickly turned away to wipe down a nearby table, unable to get the image of what Ilene would look like after her meal.

"Man I'm getting kind of full..."

Sera froze, listening intently.

"Is that so?" Xander asked a little sarcastically.

"Yeah man, don't judge me" she readjusted in her seat while stuffing a few stray fries in her mouth. She continued mindlessly scarfing down her meal, absent-mindedly patting her growing belly a few times to make more room. 

It wasn't long before only a few bites remained and her stomach was pressing very uncomfortably against the button on her jeans. She struggled to stifle a low belch and rubbed her belly. 

"You must have been hungry," Shay teased. Ilene rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever, man" she popped the rest into her mouth and folded her hands across her stomach, hoping to subtly make it less obvious that she was pretty stuffed. It wasn't as subtle as she hoped. It took a while of chewing before she could finally swallow the large lump of burger, and she felt the weight of it sink into her stomach. Getting up and walking to the car after this was gonna fucking suck, she already knew it.

The other two had also finished their meals and were chatting it up while waiting for the check. Sera showed up with it not too long afterwards, trying not to make it obvious that she was checking Ilene out.

"Thank you for coming to Uniquely Sleek!" she chirped in her default chipper customer service voice before turning to walk away.

"Hey wait, hold on," Ilene said. Sera instantly whirled back around. 

"Do you, um, have any plans after you get off of work?" 

No" Sera said. "Not really, no..."

"Well when do you get off?" Shay asked.

Sera glanced down at her watch. "In about 10 minutes"

"Oh sweet dude, you wanna come hang at our place tonight?' Ilene asked, still trying to hide her heavy breaths and tug her shirt over her bloated tummy. "we can like, smoke weed and watch some TV..."

"That sounds great!!" Sera couldn't hide her excitement. Ilene grinned at the wide smile and twinkle in the other girl's eyes. 

Sera paused. "oh... I forgot about washing up after my shift..."

"If you bring a change of clothes you can just use ours" Shay offered. 

"Okay, I'm in'' Sera said. "Do you mind if we stop at my house before goin to yours?"

"Not at all!" Xander gently grabbed the keys from Ilene's hand and jingled them. "Give me the directions and I'll even drive there, I think our former driver would be better off in the backseat" he winked at Ilene.

"I call shotgun" Shay said, a mischievous smile spreading across her face before he and Xander started for the car

"Heh,, I guess we're in the backseat together..." Sera said, blushing hard. She turned to grab her stuff out of her back.

"I guess so," Ilene said sheepishly before standing up. She stretched her arms up and was shocked when a sudden _POP!_ and the sound of a small object pinging across the floor stopped her in her tracks. She looked down and saw that the top button on her jeans had given way and was now a couple feet in front of her. Mortified at the thought of Sera noticing, she casually shrugged off her jacket and tied it around her waist to hide her unfastened pants. While doing so, she took a few casual strides forward before scooping the button up and shoving it into her pocket. She slowly ambled towards the door, pausing to wait for Sera to join her at her side. Sera reappeared a few moments later holding a small bag of her belongings. 

Ilene held the door open for Sera, praying that she didn't notice how bloated she was. Meanwhile, Sera was praying hard that Ilene didn't notice the little look she kept tossing her way as they headed towards the car. Shay pulled up her seat to give Ilene (who was at least 5'10) some leg room. She first opened the door for Sera and then climbed in a bit awkwardly into the back seat. Ilene tried to play it cool for as long as she could, actively joining in on the conversations on the way back home. Her ruse didn't last very long though, Xander hit a pothole by accident and the sudden bump jostled Ilene's bloated belly and caused a burp to slip out.

"Someone sounds full," Shay teased.

Ilene felt her face going as red as her hair. "Excuse me,,, shit..." 

Little did she know, Sera was blushing too, for other reasons. She crossed her legs.

"You don't have to play like you didn't eat a double cheeseburger and fries, dude"

"Jesus Shay, just rub salt in the wound, will ya?”

“And a soda” Xander quietly added with a small smirk.

Et tu, Xander?” Ilene shook her head.

Sera couldn’t hold in a giggle. Seeing no point in hiding it now, Ilene untied the jacket from her waist and slumped down, letting her belly hang out. Sera’s eyes darted to her midsection. It was pale and she noticed that her jeans weren’t buttoned. Fuck. 

“I regret nothing, dude, that shit was so good..” she said, rubbing her stomach in small circles. Sera made an effort to stare out at the passing trees and cars,willing herself to stop screaming internally.

A few minutes later they arrived back in their neighborhood, and pulled up to Sera’s house.

“Thank you for the ride, I'll be back out in like, 15 minutes!” she hurried inside.

Ilene struggled to sit up and playfully glared at the others. 

“How dare you guys make fun of me while I’m trying to impress my lady”

“Oh, whatever, Ilene, she’s not stupid” Shay rolled her eyes. “I bet she already knew you ate too much you’re so obvious when you do”

“I am NOT, Xander, back me up here!!”

Xander drummed his fingers on the steering wheel,staring hard at his hands before mumbling

“H-hey you think i should repaint my nails or keep the grungy chipped black polish look”

“Don’t play dumb!!”

He groaned. “I mean like,, it’s not a big deal or anything”

“Oh my god you’re totally taking her side aren’t you”

Ilene leaned back and pouted after Xander lacked a rebuttal and Shay snickered.

“He’s right, you have nothing to worry about. She’s a waitress, she’s sweet, has the patience of a saint, and probably sees people eat a lot all the time”

Ilene mumbled back “I guess” before the door to Sera’s place opened and out stepped Sera holding a couple things. Over her left shoulder was a colorful duffel bag, and in her hands, a food storage bin.

She placed the plastic container on top of the car as she opened the door.

“Sorry about the wait, I had to grab a few things” She sat the container on her lap and opened it up revealing a half dozen muffins.

“I hope you guys like muffins” she said as Xander pulled off. They all rambunctiously agreed before Shay blurted out “Ooo I love this song!” and turned up the radio, and both she and Xander sang along to Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now.

Meanwhile, Ilene stared at the baked goods in Sera’s lap, one hand still rested on her burgeoning midsection. She knew she shouldn’t, she was already so full from lunch, but… she knew she was going to anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just gonna be a one shot but I like this concept too much so there shall be more chapters in the future


End file.
